The Last Nerve
by Dragon Enchantress1
Summary: WHOO! fourth chapter finally after what....a year easy. HAHA! here you go Last Nerve fans.
1. Default Chapter

The Last Nerve  
  
  
  
AN: we might as well make a log-in name that's for both of us -_-' sister and I again ^^; (Crystal Enchanter). Enjoy Chapter one!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius and James snickered as they hid behind the staircase, waiting for the caretaker's expression. Remus ran up quickly behind them as they shushed him from saying anything. Peter caught up shortly afterward. Silence. There was a yell that could be heard throughout the castle as the four fell to the ground with laughter. Lily ran up to the four and blinked as she looked around in confusion. James laughed as he waved and fled the scene. Sirius outstretched a hand to catch the main culprit but he had already darted off. Filch stormed out, his cat in tow as he walked a little bowlegged. The four had hexed the toilet seat in his office to bite whenever touched. Lily looked terrified as she backed off just the slightest. Remus sighed. "Again…James flees the scene leaving us with detention…" He groaned. Lily had a look of horror on her face. Detention? She'd never had one in her whole life at Hogwarts. Filch looked nothing short of outraged and halted in front of four, his eyes blazing. Varciel, another partner in their group, walked towards them to see what all the fuss was about. Seeing James was gone, Varciel figured it was another prank they pulled on a Professor. Filch turned to Varciel, shaking in anger. Sirius and Peter tried to hold in their laughter as Remus pointed to his hand that was rubbing his sore butt. Varciel took a step back.  
  
"Hi...!" She said in a cautious but cheerful tone. Filch growled low in his throat.  
  
"Who did this!" The professor demanded. Varciel looked at the four suspiciously.  
  
"Who did what?" Varciel answered calmly. Remus, Peter, and Sirius all looked away as Lily gave them a death stare for getting her into this.  
  
"Hexing my things! My personal furniture…I'd like to know who was in my room uninvited. There are rules against it." Filch said slowly, as to make sure no one missed anything. Varciel arched an eyebrow at Sirius, who mouthed "James." Varciel smiled. Filch glared. "This is not a funny matter." Her smile vanished, not wanting to be in trouble too.  
  
"I-I don't' know sir…I just saw Lily and the guys jump in fright when the door burst open…they looked confused so I came over hear to ask, but they keep mouthing they don't know." Varciel said. Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow. Lily nodded, telling him that was true. Filch stared, unsure to believer them. After a minute, he stalked off, rubbing his butt. As soon as he turned the corner the five burst into laughter. Suddenly, Remus glared through his happy look.  
  
"I'm going to kill James…!" He threatened. Lily was turning almost as red as her hair as her hands clenched into fists as they shook in anger.  
  
"….JAMES!" Lily called out on the top of her lungs. James gulped from around the corner as he popped his head out, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"H-Hi…?" He nearly whispered. Varciel glared and walked straight up into his face along with the other four.  
  
"Hi yourself." Remus spat. The four were all twitching in anger as James tried to back up, only to connect with the wall.  
  
"How dare you leave us." Peter said angrily, holding the urge to hit him right now.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius muttered. "When you start something, you better be able to finish it!" He yelled sarcastically, hands in fists while smiling. James shrunk down at their voices, he's never seen the girls this mad, Remus and Peter he got bickering from all the time, so basically he was used to them, but Lily especially.  
  
"S-sorry…" He squeaked, praying for forgiveness. Varciel chuckled.  
  
"That isn't going to cut it James! I won't cover up for any of your damn mistakes anymore, and that means you too." Varciel rounded on the other three boys. "I know James isn't smart enough to think of whatever he did by himself, so don't tell me you had nothing to do with it." Varciel shouted, she was likely to be the mother of the group. She had her fun…just not as often as the others. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Varciel beat her to it. "I saw you show up, I know you had no clue…save the breath." Varciel added. James nodded and said sorry again.  
  
"Now…." An evil smile appeared on her face. "What exactly did you do..?" She may be the mother of the group…but she did have an evil mind. Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus snickered.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" Sirius said to the boys. Remus poked up over Peter, smiling widely.  
  
"We made Filch's toilet seat bite his ass!" Remus said excitedly with the brightest smile planted upon his face. Peter laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and huffed.  
  
"Don't cheer them on, Varciel! Especially him!" She snapped, pointing to James. James had a smug smile on his face. He never liked it when girls disliked him, this he wasn't used to, not only were the Marauders a prankster group, they were a couple of the best looking guys. Nevertheless James loved to make her mad. He just sucked in the little tantrums she had for his own enjoyment. Sirius laughed aloud once more at the thought of Filch's expression. Varciel laughed too.  
  
"Okay…well…I should head to the library…I promised I'd help out some first years today…" She said gloomily. Lily sighed as she put her forehead in her hand. She turned to James and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"You dolt…if I get a detention because of you, I WILL go medieval on your ass." Lily threatened as fire danced in her eyes. Peter and Remus grunted, they had to put up with them every single day. Of course they were on James side even if he really did start it. Sirius was used to it, it didn't get to him, and he always blurted out here and there that they'd make a cute couple. Everytime James heard him he socked his arm. Sirius snickered to himself.  
  
"She's hot…" he laughed to himself. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lily?" Remus asked in confusion. Sirius cringed as he shot his head toward Remus.  
  
"NO!" He said with an immediate head shake. His face went back to normal as he gave a satisfied look and looked at Lily, "Well her too, but no,"  
  
"He means Varciel, Remus…" Peter said with annoyance. James looked over and glared.  
  
"Don't be saying Lily's hot, SIRIUS!" James glared. Remus looked at him in confusion…'why the hell not?' Remus thought. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't be jealous…." Peter joked. James hit him and walked away flushed. Damn…way too close! He thought bitterly. Remus left and followed him to go cheer him up. Peter smiled.  
  
"James likes you…." He whispered before following the other two. Sirius stared after them, holding his laughter at the shocked Lily. Lily's eyes were wide as she glared. She turned and walked down the same corridor as the boys, fuming. She clearly knew this was a joke. Sirius turned around, trying to look serious.  
  
"W-Why are you following us?" he said with fake confusion etched upon his face as he stroked his chin, his brows furrowed. Lily quickly passed him up, looking back.  
  
"Unfortunately I have all classes with you if you don't remember," Lily spat as she stormed off in a huff. Remus waited till Lily was out of sight until he burst out laughing.  
  
"You got told, Sirius!" Remus snickered out.  
  
"You'd think you'd know that since their bickering is what keeps us late after classes," Peter said casually. James half glared down at Peter as he smacked the back of his head.  
  
"She starts all of it! We're talking Ice Queen here!" James pointed out. Sirius poked his head out and stared at James.  
  
"Who's the princess?" He said curiously with a blink. James laughed.  
  
"Varciel, who else?" Remus said plain straight out. Peter's eyes widened and laughed.  
  
"Hey! No cappin' on her! But you ARE right…" Sirius said with a smile as they entered the most dreaded class of the day: double potions with the Slytherins. Unfortunately James's partner was Lucius Malfoy, a pale, scrawny 4th year with nothing but insults. Peter sauntered off with Goyle and didn't speak another word. James winked at Sirius, thinking how true his comment was. James sat down next to Lily, before having to partner up with Lucius, with his bottom lip out and quivering while his eyes were big and watery.  
  
"You hate me…?" He asked sadly, trying to make her happy. Teasing her was fun…but only when she would actually argue back, not stay pissed at him all day.  
  
Remus sat down in his seat and looked at James. "Hopeless…." He turned to Sirius. "You say Varciel's hot eh? How hot…honestly you wouldn't…would you?" Remus asked, always the sick but curious one. Anyone had crushed or erotic feelings for someone…her knew of it. The door opened right before the bell rang and Varciel skidded in and sat down. The library was closed today due to an accident with Severus, so Varciel ran as fast to her least favorite class in hopes to escape detention. She only signed up to help first years to get out of this class. Varciel tried to catch her breath and push her long hair out of her face, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Remus took one look at her and then back at Sirius with one of those "Well?" looks, still wanting an answer to his question. Lily stopped when she heard James and blinked as she took in a deep breath, glaring at the wall.  
  
"I don't hate anyone, I dislike you passionately." She said quickly as she got her potion book out for ingredients. Lucius walked over and pulled a chair up to James's desk with a sneer. Severus sat between James and Lily with the same look painted upon his face as he and Lucius exchanged glances then nodded. "And him too." Lily said without looking as she got several potion bottles out with colored liquids in them. Lucius quickly switched them as Lily bent over to her bag once more.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes already! I said it before I think I meant it! Jesus, it doesn't mean I like her, I don't even know her," Sirius explained as Narcissa strolled over and glared down at Sirius. "Sorry I can't talk when this Ice bitch wants me to pull out her own chair when her ass is PERFECTLY capable of getting it herself!" Sirius snapped as he glared right back up at Narcissa. She continued to shoot death looks. Sirius rolled his eyes as he pulled a chair up for her and sighed. She smiled triumphantly as she went to sit down. Her eyes widened as she fell straight to the ground, her butt hitting the stone cold floor: Remus had pulled the chair out from under her. Sirius burst out laughing as he high fived Remus. Peter laughed extremely loud as the three covered their mouths laughing. James looked back and turned red from holding in his laughter. James stopped laughing soon afterwards and sighed.  
  
"Fine Lily…have it your way." He said, tired of her stubbornness. James went to his potion, after prying the right potion from Lucius and threw it onto Lily 's desk without looking at her.  
  
"You know-" Lucius started, but James cut him off.  
  
"Shut the HELL up!" Lucius stared dumbfounded before going back to his own potion with a glare, he'd get him back.  
  
"What's all the yelling for?" Varciel asked, turning her chair around to face Sirius and Remus, after noting to herself that James is royally pissed off. Remus coughed and smiled.  
  
"Ask Sirius…he was the one yelling." He said happily. Narcissa stood up and raised her hand to hit Remus, but Varciel caught it first.  
  
"Sit down, Barbie." Varciel growled. Remus burst into laughter, leaving Sirius confused. Varciel caught his glance and laughed too. James was hearing the conversation and turned around.  
  
"Barbie is a muggle doll that happens to be a conceited bitch." He said simply before turning back around. Sirius laughed hard. Narcissa huffed and turned around.  
  
"I like it!" Remus laughed. Varciel smiled, though she didn't see what the big deal was. She turned back to Sirius.  
  
"So what was the shouting for?" She didn't forget…Remus choked on his own air as he laughed harder, knowing she still wanted to know…and also knowing Sirius couldn't lie without being noticed. James turned to see Remus laughing hard, his face as red as blood, before turning around deciding he didn't even want to know…  
  
"That thing…Barbie I think you call it," he started sarcastically. "Was bitchen at me and well…Me and Remus got her to stop." Sirius laughed once more at the thought as he and Remus gave each other props. Lily blinked and looked up at the fake potion.  
  
"This is wolvesbane, Lucius…" She said seriously as she turned to him, demanding an exclamation. Lucius looked up at her and smiled viciously. This made Lily nervous as she scooted away just a bit in her chair.  
  
"Yes I know that, but you obviously didn't, your boyfriend had to switch it back for you." He breathed as he started to add some odd smelling liquids. Lily looked up at James once then back down at the cauldron, saying a quick thank you, not expecting any answer. James grunted, not really caring.  
  
"No problem." He said in a hush, not wanting to talk to anyone after she shut him out like that, but he smiled to her before turning back to his potion, she still had to have her moments so he wasn't going to just stay peeved at her. Varciel laughed.  
  
"No…I mean the…" She put her voice deep like Sirius's. " Yes…okay I do Jesus I already said it!" She said with a curious look. Remus turned his head back to his work and coughed, though it sounded a lot like "Busted." Sirius blinked, looking cool as he shrugged.  
  
"I said I thought you were hot." He said easily. Varciel smiled just the slightest until he totally ruined the moment. "But the fact that you're a total bitch and ice queen, does not make me attracted to you." He shot coldly as he and Narcissa went back to their potion. Lily froze and gasped as she dropped one of the bottles onto the floor: Lucius was directly behind her and whispering seducingly into her ear. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut as she tried to ignore him.  
  
"Join me…it'll be a whole new change in your life…you'll be powerful…then you can be with me…" he breathed into her ear as he nipped it slightly. Lily jumped and gripped the desk as she totally tried to concentrate on her work. "C'mon you know you want to…" he snickered once more. James felt his hands ball into fist as he abruptly stood up and grabbed Lucius by the neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Leave her the damn fuck alone! " He shouted, throwing Lucius back into his chair. "You sick fuck." He turned to her. "You alright?" He asked nervously, rubbing her ear with his two fingers and sitting down. He didn't know what just happened, but he was outraged at the fact he was so close and trying to make her do things against her will.  
  
"Oh." Varciel said, acting as though that didn't hurt and turned her back to the two, her head down to avoid anyone's eye, and working on her notes. Varciel saw James and Lily and ignored the fact that Lily had someone to stand up for her. Lily's left ear was officially dead. She held it defensively as she surprisingly moved her chair closer to Severus.  
  
"Y-Yah…" She whispered. Everyone immediately started to pack their bags as five seconds later, the bell rang. Lucius stormed out with Severus on his tail, along with the exchange student, Kevin Quirrell. Fire flamed and gave Lucius the look of death as he stomped down the hall.  
  
"No one turns me down without paying for it…" he said with a glare, but it immediately turned into a snicker as Severus and Kevin raised eyebrows and followed him curiously.  
  
  
  
Lily immediately ran to the Gryffindor common room, threw herself into a chair and curled up into a ball hugging her knees to her chest. She was scared. She remembered those icy words that sent chills down her neck to her spine, shaking up her whole body. What was he going to do to her?  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: R/R! tell us how you like it so far! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Varciel bolted out of there for two reasons….one: Something's wrong with Lily, Two: She didn't want to face Sirius. James met up with Remus.  
  
"Sick fuck." James muttered. Remus glared.  
  
"EXCUSE me?" James sighed.  
  
"Not you…Lucius." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." The two walked off, James keeping an eye out for Lily. Peter was nowhere to be found, and frankly, no one cared. Varciel rounded the corner, only to run full on into three things. Slamming back against the wall, she choked for the air that was knocked out of her. The three people, who she couldn't see yet because of her head spun, were Lucius, Kevin, and Severus.  
  
"Well, well, well…" Lucius sneered, hating anyone on Lily's side. Snape looked away with an evil grin. Kevin's eyes sparked as he clearly told Lucius this young suckling was his. Lily paced the common room nervously, thinking back to what had just happened. She wanted Varciel's ass in there right at that second to talk, but apparently she wasn't there. And she had no energy to argue with the Marauders, so she hoped they hadn't planned on dropping by. James opened the common room looking worried.  
  
"LILY!" He coughed. "Lily…where have you been…we're all worried…" He wished he said "I" I was worried not "we" …but he didn't like Lily…NEVER! James felt angry at her for leaving so quick, but let it go. He didn't move, having a feeling she would probably tell him to leave.  
  
Varciel groaned, her head finally stopped spinning and her vision coming back now. As soon as she realized who the three men were, she instantly tried to back away, but found only wall. Now I can understand why James felt so trapped. She thought bitterly. She didn't want to know what was going on with Lucius and why he was on her best friend, she just prayed it was just him being an ass. Varciel drew in a deep breath and looked around, but the hall was empty…shit.  
  
"No where to run." Severus said in unison with Lucius. The two smiled, or sneered more like it, back at the now terrified Varciel.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice not stuttering but clearly not being able to hide her fear. "Leave me alone." Kevin quickly pushed his way through and smiled as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. Varciel yelped as the three closed in on her. A teenager with bright red hair, and freckles blotched all over his face, popped his head up and raised an eyebrow as he walked over. He pointed his wand at each of their backs muttering "stupefy" as they fell unconscious. He went up to Varciel and looked her up and down.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. Varciel shut her eyes and didn't fight her body that shook. She didn't want to know what he was going to do…Slowly, she realized someone was there and opened her eyes.  
  
"I-I….t-thank you…." She said, trying to collect herself. She leaned off the wall and looked at the boy, who she never met before. "Y-you…thanks..." She said with a happy sigh. Stepping out of the way of the three, Varciel stood in front of the red head. He smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Arthur Weasley." Varciel beamed and took his hand.  
  
"Varciel Meniere" Varciel had a feeling this was going to be her new best friend. (no romance sorry^^) She moved a little to the right to further the distance of the three assholes. "What dumbasses huh?" She said pointing to the ground. The two walked off talking and getting to know each other better. By the end of the day, Varciel found she was right, she had made a new friend!  
  
  
  
Lily sighed then laughed as she shook her head, pointing to each one of them individually. "You four…worried about me?" she asked almost as though she was psychotic. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances before turning to her and shaking their head, Peter in cue. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're much help," he said fakely. James walked closer, so no one could hear them. He placed a brotherly hand on her arm.  
  
"Are you really okay...?" He asked softly. Lily stared up at him and blinked. For once, she was at a loss for words.  
  
"I-I…." She started waving her hand as if it was talking instead of her. She gave up and nodded. "Yah." WHOA! Stop and REWIND! Lily yelled at herself. This was James Potter…asking if she was okay? No way. Something was up. "Why…?" she said looking suspicious. James shrugged.  
  
"That guy was too close for comfort from what I think…he's a sick bastard and no one hurts my friends. That's all…." He said, turning red in embarrassment at the way it really looked. Varciel walked in and walked up to the girl's dorm room without a word…she was WAY too tired and didn't want to tell any of them what had happened earlier. Once in bed and ready for sleep did Varciel think of what happened. Who was that guy…what'd they want…why were they on her and Lily? Lily stared at him for a minute before and bent over laughing until her ribs hurt. James raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite catch what was so humorous. James's eyes widened on how fast she stopped and crossed her arms.  
  
"No. See there's a difference between enemies and friends. Friends don't torment each other with pranks-" before she could finish Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Yah they do…we do all the time."  
  
"Funny, my friends and I DON'T." she snapped as she glared at Sirius. She looked back up at James with an innocent smile. "You lost my trust and friendship on the first day of school." She said as she patted his shoulder with a sarcastic smile and scampered up to the girls' dorm room, shutting the door. James turned to the other guys with a sigh.  
  
"Ice queen." He said and they all laughed, though inside…he felt kind of bad, that did sting just a little. Eventually everyone went to bed, but Lily and Varciel never slept. In the middle of the night, Varciel rolled onto her side and pulled the curtain back.  
  
"You asleep?" She whispered. Lily rolled over with a groan.  
  
"Of course not." She said sarcastically. Varciel stood up and wrapped a robe around herself.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." She said. Lily smiled as she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself, shivering slightly.  
  
"Okie day," she said as she slipped some slippers on and skipped downstairs into the Gryffindor common room. The two hopped out of the portrait and started walking silently down the hall. After finding an old room, the two sat on some desks and started to talk. They avoided the topic of Lucius and his gang…and started to get into the boys…James and Sirius to be exact.  
  
"Hot." Varciel answered to Lily's question about what comes to mind when she thinks of the boys…*coughcoughSiriuscoughcough* "And you?"  
  
"Rude, obnoxious, conceited, selfish, mean, sexy, sarcastic, and oh I forgot brainless gits!" Lily fumed at the word "Marauders" or even the mention of James and his gang. Varciel laughed.  
  
"Uh-huh…is it my imagination…or did you just say…. Sexy?" Varciel said teasingly. Lily shrugged.  
  
"So…? Just cause someone's hot does NOT mean you like them! People these days often think that, why is it?" Lily said sarcastically. Varciel bowed her head, remembering those words coming from Sirius. Varciel wiped her eyes, pretending to be tired.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, sorry. But hell…they are like our brothers…they have to be little asses." Varciel said cheerfully. Lily snorted.  
  
"Little brothers!….very cute little brothers…" she whispered the last part hoping Varciel hadn't heard. Varciel snorted.  
  
"You think I didn't hear that? HA! cute? More like DROP DEAD FUCKING SEXY!" Varciel whispered, saying the last part in normal voice. She sighed. "Oh well…nice bods…bad attitude." Varciel said and stood up. "C'mon…I'm gonna try and get some oh three hours of sleep." Varciel headed out down the hall and back to the common room with Lily. Once back in there, Lily stopped and looked curious, this scared Varciel. Last time Lily got curious they ended up in the Forbidden Forest. "What…?" Varciel said suspiciously.  
  
"Do you think J-guys look hot with side burns…?" Lily questioned seriously. Varciel raised an eyebrow and climbed into bed.  
  
"I don't know if James looks good with his sideburns…I don't think of him that way…why would you ask me that?" Varciel said, smiling to herself that she caught her best friend talking only about James once again and trying to hide it. Slowly, Varciel drifted to sleep.  
  
"No, but…oh nevermind." Lily grunted as she rolled over and slept. Something peeked curiously through the window. Lily felt this and her head shot up, looking for the mysterious pair of eyes. She ignored it and she fell asleep at least two seconds before her head hit the pillow.  
  
***  
  
The next day went smoothly, except for the fact that Quidditch practice had to be moved to lunch time because of "special reasons" having to do with the ministry needing the field.  
  
"Everyone hit the showers!" The Quidditch captain roared at the two teams. (They had to pair up too!) Lily walked lazily over to the steamy rooms when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Lucius smiled as she struggled against his grip, trying to call out to her unaware classmates. Lucius pulled them into an empty closet and leaned against a wall bringing her body against his.  
  
"Hello again Lily…" Lucius said, his words drowning slowly from his lips. He made sure to speak directly into her ear so his breath would hit her neck just the right way to make her know exactly who this was. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she went to reach for her wand, but remembered she had left it in the girls' dorm for after practices. She glared as she struggled against his grip, trying to kick him, sock him, and bite him, anything. The Marauders ran through her mind repeatedly. She had just hoped and prayed she hadn't pissed them off to the last straw. Lucius smiled evilly, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"What….not happy to see me…" He lowered his voice and slowly let his free hand run down her arm. "I could change that very soon…" His hand ran down her side. Lily continued to struggle, hoping to find an opening. She cringed just at the thought of him touching her. Lucius tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Nowhere to run…. Now…I could make this easy….Or you could make this hard. Just join us…and I can give you so much more than you could ever hope for…" He said in a seductive tone, taking her earlobe into his mouth, loving the way she cried, yet couldn't stop herself to react. It was force and torture…that's why he took so much pleasure in it. She freed her foot and kicked the door, hoping someone would hear it. Tears now fell freely down her cheeks, but she kept a stern glare on him. She shook her head vigorously. Lucius whispered a single word and the door shut silently. "No, no…. Can't have that can we?" His hand slid to her inner thigh. "Don't make me make this hard…" He said in a dangerous tone. Inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming for someone to help her. Varciel, James, anyone! wait…how did James get brought up in this…not important… she shook her head and struggled more as she bit his hand, hopefully this would make him let go for two seconds, enough time for her to scream. Lucius growled, but turned it to laughter as he just tightened his grip on her mouth. "You like that don't you…?" He said, his voice cold yet soft. He pressed a little harder on her inner thigh, his fingers threatening to go just a tad bit more to the left. She whined loudly as she sobbed lightly. She didn't want this to happen. ESPECIALLY if it was him. He smiled to himself. "Come on…let it all go…just enjoy the moment…" He said, finding his lower half to stay under control. Lily got one hand free and slapped him, hoping to stall him for at least a couple seconds for her to think something up.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius skipped up to Varciel. He hadn't had James and Lily's bickering ALL day so he was especially in a good mood. "Okay, what'd you do with Lily? If she's not here there's obviously a problem. Not that I'm complaining or anything!" Sirius said cheerfully. Varciel turned around, still hurt and angry with Sirius from the day before.  
  
"I haven't seen Lily since practice, now If you'll excuse me…I need to hit the showers…" Varciel aid flatly and started to walk off again. She had not desire whatsoever to talk to Sirius right now, especially when she wanted a shower badly.  
  
"C'mon Varciel…You are who you hang out with and Lily's a stuck up bitch! And it's true! James's a prankster, look at me!" Sirius yelled after her. Varciel froze. She turned slowly and walked right to Sirius, he face stone cold. Before Sirius could even blink, she brought her hand up to connect with his face very hard. Varciel didn't pay attention to his stunned face as he stumbled backwards, knowing that hut like hell.  
  
"Don't ever fucking cal Lily or me a Bitch again!" Varciel said loud enoguh for it to ring in his ears as she swiftly disappeared in the cloud of steam coming from the girls shower room. Varciel didn't stop walking at all. Her moves were swift and fast, clearly reading don't fucking touch me. Suddenly, she heard a scream…a lot like it came from her best friend too.  
  
Lucius laughed coldly, loving her will to fight him. "Shh…don't fight me Lily…you know you enjoy it…" He said in a whisper, his lips brushing her ear. His hand raised from her inner thigh and caressed her side softly, hitting one of her weak spots. He found this very enjoyable to do, since he saw that everytime someone touched her there, she'd squirm or try to hold in a whimper. But it wasn't a delightful whimper, she wanted to get away from him, and NOW. She screamed as loud as she could in her throat as she brought her knee up and kneed Lucius directly between the legs. She then bit his hand once more, hoping he'd let go. Lucius growled and grab her tight enough to cause bruises, he wouldn't beat her…not yet. Lucius immediately let go as a blinding light came from the direction of the door. There, in the doorframe was Varciel.  
  
"LILY!" She screamed. Lucius raised his wand, but never got a word out. Remus suddenly appeared and stupefied him. Lucius fell to the floor as Remus dragged him out, Varciel taking Lily into her arms and soothing her. "Remus…how?"  
  
"I heard screaming…" Varciel nodded. After a few minutes, he left, dragging Lucius. Varciel held her friend close.  
  
"Are you alright…what did he do to you?" Her friend asked in concern. Lily's whole body was quivering as she cried into Varciel's shoulder. A million thoughts were going through Lucius's mind, even though he was unconscious. This was just the beginning. Varciel held her close, and decided not to talk about this for awhile, or until she was ready. The two hurried to the showers to clean up, Varciel was sure Lily wanted the feel of Lucius off her body. Once out, the two walked back to the castle for classes. "Are you going to be okay...?" Varciel asked while wrapping her hand in a wet towel, the pain of hitting Sirius so hard finally sinking in. Lily stared at the ground and shook her head. She pulled her robe tightly around her as for her own buffer from Lucius. Right now they had Divination, the professor was going to give them partners today. Just what I need… Lily thought. Varciel sucked in her breath from the pain and pulled her friend close. "I'm sorry that had to happen…you'll make it…" Varciel comforted, she was always there for her friends. The bell rang loud, booming through the halls. Varciel headed to Divination, Lily by her side. She didn't look up, not wanting to see Sirius or anyone except her best friend.  
  
"I sense an eerie presence among us today…" Varciel rolled her eyes… here we go again she thought to herself. "Partners today! This will be a treat…lets see…" She paused, thinking of who to partner up. Lily sat down at a table, laying her forehead onto it. "Evans and Potter," was the first pair that she spoke. Lily shot her head up glaring. Thank you SO much… Lily thought as she sighed and whined. The professor looked up with a smile. "I sense something strong between you two…it might grow into something someday." She said with a laugh. "Anyway, Black and Meniere, Varciel," Now it was Varciel's turn to cringe. Sirius just snickered to himself, he'd take this opportunity as an advantage. "Lupin and Meniere, Julia," Remus sank in his seat, turning a deep crimson red. Julia was Varciel's twin, the two were Veela, and Remus had just met her not to long ago. Julia bit her lip smiling as she stared down at the table. Peter laughed as he patted Remus's back. The professor finished calling out names as the partners paired up.  
  
***  
  
  
  
AN: to be continued ^^; 


	3. Chapter Three

Lily sighed, just waiting for James to throw some rude comment at her as he came over and sat next to her, each sharing one crystal ball. Sirius sat as his own table on the other side of the room waiting for Varciel. James mumbled a quick hi and faced her.  
  
"Um…Remus told me about earlier…er…are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?" He asked, trying to hide his anger that was burning to come out. Varciel walked to Sirius like she was under a spell, automatic and steady. She sat down, and turn her head away, she hit him because he said things about Lily, but also because he had the nerve to call her a bitch after what he said earlier. It hurt… a lot. Varciel took her notes for the day and stared deep into the crystal, hypnotized by one of the things she loved the most, crystals were her favorite object. Lily stared down at her book, looking to see what they were supposed to do. Lily looked up with a serious look.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said coldly as she pulled the crystal ball closer to them. She leaned forward and stared deeply into it, clearing her mind of everything.  
  
Sirius honestly didn't care, she could stay mad at him all she wanted. Sirius was a jokester and he was just telling the truth.  
  
"I…" James sighed. "Alright…" He looked down into the crystal. Varciel cleared her mind and let an image appear in front of her: Lily…alone, in a dark room….Lucius is there…hurting her…Kevin laughing, Lily screaming… Varciel screamed on the top of her lungs as the crystal showed what Lucius was doing to her best friend. Varciel backed up as fast as she could, sending the chair to the floor. Her whole body shook as she darted out of the room and down the hall toward Dumbledore, but she fell to the floor in fright ten feet away from the classroom. The whole class turned around in fright and the whispering started instantly. Lily immediately snapped her head up to see what was going on. Before her thoughts were interrupted she saw the weirdest thing…She had a baby, he had her bright green eyes and jet black messy hair. She was trying to hide him. Someone else was with her…the baby's father…she was just about to see his face, but only saw his chin. James was leaning back on the back legs of the chair while reading a palm- held prankster book, waiting for his turn. Lily jumped up so fast she tripped over his chair, causing him to fall backward, Lily right on top of him. Sirius quickly ran after her, not long after she ran out. Lily turned a deep crimson red. James dropped the book and was as red as Lily.  
  
"Uh…heh…" James stuttered. He would have loved to say get off or ask what was wrong, but he couldn't. He winced in pan, but kept his hands on her shoulders where they landed, trying to hold her up. He didn't know what to do. Varciel scooted against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her knees, crying in fright. Lily snapped out of it immediately and brought her foot out from under her, pushing off from James's stomach as she ran out into the hall, pushing Sirius aside. She kneeled down to Varciel immediately and took her into her arms, comforting her while slightly rocking her back and forth.  
  
"It's okay…what did you see…?" Lily asked calmly, almost as if talking to a child. Sirius blinked in confusion as he walked back inside and walked up to James who was still on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
"I missed it what happened?" Sirius asked as he saw James's cheeks about as red as Lily's hair. James shook his head and got up.  
  
"Nothing…nothing at all…" They realized everyone was staring and sat down to finish their work. Varciel cried into her friend's shoulder, her body shaking.  
  
"H-He hurt you….l-laughing….h-help…" Varciel stammered before going limp. She was out cold. Lily shook her lightly then sighed as she had the professor take her to the hospital wing. She went back nervously and sat next to James.  
  
"I-It's your turn…" She stuttered lightly. Sirius shrugged as he sat down next to James.  
  
"I don't think Teach minds if I'm your partner for the rest of the lesson." Sirius said mockingly. James laughed, but stopped as soon as he saw Lily's look.  
  
"Lily…what happened? What did you see? What did Varciel see? What's been going on?" James sighed and looked at Sirius. "And why has your cheek been red since lunch?" He added. Sirius and Lily stared at James at the same time with the same look: do not even go there. Lily turned back to the crystal ball.  
  
"I had a baby and I was trying to get away from someone. Need anything else?" She said, clearly irritated. Sirius rubbed his cheek in pain.  
  
"I got bitch slapped…" He moaned sarcastically. James laughed at that, but sighed at Lily.  
  
"I was just worried…Jesus Christ." He turned his back to her and started to write down some notes. Lily was glad she hadn't told him any description on the baby, if fear he might think something of it. The bell rang loudly and James quickly jammed out of the room…not even wanting to think of the kid he saw in the crystal…  
  
Varciel woke up an hour later, Madam Pomfrey told her she would be okay to leave. Varciel stumbled out to the hall, skipping dinner, and went towards the dungeons. She hoped Snape wasn't in an entirely bad mood, for she left her bag in there and just remembered. But, due to her luck, she got lost somewhere and ended up alone in dark hall.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, why can't I have just one good day?" She asked aloud. Hands slithered around her waist as she felt cold air on her neck. Varciel's eyes widen as he body stiffened. She, on reflex, tried to turn around, her heart pounding.  
  
"What the?" She gasped. She could see nothing but glowing yellow eyes and the outline of a figure.  
  
"Join us…" it hissed. Varciel opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't speak. She pulled away, hoping to free herself. She has never heard Kevin speak before, so she had no clue who this was, but she didn't like it.  
  
"N-Never! W-who are you…let me go!" She pleaded. He stepped into the light just the slightest, a smug look on his face. Severus was right behind him…he had a look of pity on his face. He stared at Varciel and shook his head as he looked away. He didn't want any part of this at all. He didn't have fun raping or molesting girls, unlike Kevin and Lucius. Varciel caught Severus's glance, and saw pity…this meant something bad was going to happen. Varciel started to shake, her body filling with fear. "W-What do you want? I-I won't join you…" Varciel stuttered, remembering the incident with Lily. Kevin sighed.  
  
"You know…The master can give you anything you want…just love him, fear him, do as he says, and he will do anything your heart desires…" Kevin took a step closer to her, remembering what Lucius taught him. Varciel gulped, shutting her eyes and trying to push him away.  
  
"No…w-what do you want from me…I a-already said I won't join you…" She said, though she clearly sounded horrified. Kevin shook his head and tisked as he advanced on her, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"I was almost hoping you'd say that…you realize you just gave me what I wanted…" he cackled as he licked her ear. Varciel felt her breath come in a gasps as she whimpered, trying to push him away. She hated it when people touch her ear or neck, it was like the slightest touch and she'd throw herself into their arms.  
  
"N-No! Stop…I don't want this…" She said, kicking his shin. Her body ached at his touch…it felt good…but she hated him! It was just because he was hitting her weak spots….she didn't want his hands on her, he disgusted her…she prayed he would leave her be…this was just a sick joke. He pinned her wrists to the wall, stepped on both her feet with his and covered her mouth with his own, probing her mouth with his tongue. Varciel opened her moth to scream, but before she could, his mouth was on hers. She gasped in shock, her mouth wide in fright, still trying to scream "no." Water formed in the corner of her eyes as she tried to turn her head to get his mouth off of her. Severus sighed and cringed as he looked away. If he helped her, he'd be in trouble big time. Lucius came up beside Severus and smiled. Varciel pulled her face away, two tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She didn't want this…he may make her feel good, but he was the last person she wanted touching her, let alone kissing her. "No…" she whispered, not wanting to look at him. Her panic level rose when she saw Lucius, Kevin would do something to impress him… Which was not what she wanted. She just wanted her bag…that's it…. She doesn't want the three of them around her, she hates them. Varciel silently prayed that kissing was all they wanted, though her expression clearly showed what she was thinking no matter how hard she tried to hide it. To make sure she didn't scream, Kevin replaced his mouth over hers as his hands freely roamed her body. Varciel's eyes widened as she tried to fight him, but he was too strong. She whimpered whenever he hit a spot that made her squirm. She tried to call for help, but to no avail. She shut her eyes tight after giving up on fighting him, silently crying. She kept turning her head, but he wouldn't budge. She trembled in fear, and in unwanted pleasure coming from his hands. His hands roamed to her lower area. He screamed in pain as he felt two extremely strong and angry fingers press on his pressure points on his neck. He pulls away immediately, cringing in pain. The person turned him around and shoved him against the wall, the person's hand tightening his grip around his neck. Varciel felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She was so scared. She instantly backed away from the wall, yelping in fright. She felt so dirty, used, and unclean. Seeing Kevin fall to the floor, she leaned against the wall trembling in fear. What he had planned next, she didn't want tot think of. His hands were in places they shouldn't have been, and she couldn't stop him. The realization of the situation hit her, and Varciel burst into tears. The person socked Kevin one last time as his nose trickled with blood down to his lip. Lucius glared as he turned swiftly around, Severus in tow. Severus gave one smile as he walked off. The person came over and took Varciel into his arms and rocked her slightly while rubbing her back comfortingly. Varciel looked up to see Sirius. She cried harder, burying her face in his chest. She was so mad…but now…how did she hit him? He saved her. Varciel clutched onto him, sobbing now.  
  
"I-im sorry…" Was all she could manage, her body weak and tired. Sirius heard it but didn't say a thing. He just continued to comfort her, not even noticing that he was stepping on Kevin's stomach. Varciel couldn't look him in the eyes, not wanting to face him. "C-can we go b-back to the d-dorms?" She said in a whisper. All she wanted was her bed, and sleep. Everyone would want to know where she as and she prayed she didn't have to tell them. Sirius nodded as he left one arm around her shoulder, just to make sure no one would jump out at her again as the two hopped up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lily sat in a fold out chair (folded out of course), reading. Her torso was straight but from the hip down she was on her side. James laughed as he came up behind the chair, leaned on the back and reached over, taking the book. Lily snapped out of it as she looked up and glared. She tried to snatch the book but he made it higher. She gave an exasperated sigh. "I was reading that!" she snapped. James looked at it and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, Lily…I didn't know you could read a book that's UPSIDE DOWN!" James teased. Lily was never really reading in the first place, but thinking about what had happened earlier when she tripped over the chair and the two went tumbling down. James sat down. "What the hell are you doing…cuz it sure the hell isn't reading." He teased again. Lily sighed as she leaned back more in the chair.  
  
"I was thinking…" she said innocently. James blew a piece of hair out of her face, and looked like a lost puppy.  
  
"Like what?" He said in the same innocent tone as her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him straight in eye. BAD idea… Lily stopped immediately.  
  
"I-I…" she stuttered. She closed her eyes to break eye contact and shook her head, pretending as if nothing happened. "Why should I tell you?" James looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I just thought…why you stuttering?" He asked. Lily turned and faced him again, locking gazes with him. She etched every curve of his face into her mind as she slowly outlined his eyes, nose, and then mouth. She then outlined the outside of his face then his messy hair and sideburns. She smiled. She realized she had been sitting there for two minutes then out of the blue smiled. She immediately frowned and jumped in her chair as she looked away once more.  
  
"I-I'm not stuttering…I-I'm just…" She started as she cleared her throat. James smiled to himself and took her hand.  
  
"Yes you are…" He said softly, not even paying attention. When he finally realized what he did, he froze. Oh shit I'm going to get hit… He thought nervously. Lily stiffened as she took in a deep breath and looked away, turning red. James didn't move his hand, the fact that his body froze, and coughed. "Err…so you were saying…" He said with a wary smile. Lily looked down at their hands as she felt her cheeks get hot.  
  
"I was saying that I-I was thinking…" She stuttered once more. James figured it must be his hand and that he made her uncomfortable, so moved it off of hers. He lowered his head and turned red.  
  
"Sorry..." He said, feeling guilty for putting her under pressure on accident. Lily nodded quickly as the two stared at their feet. There was complete silence.  
  
"So what'd you see in your crystal ball…?" she said, breaking the eerie silence. James coughed and laughed nervously.  
  
"I know your not gonna wanna hear this…. But…I saw you…holding a baby….with hair and face just like mine…and I swear I'm not joking around!" he said quickly, knowing she probably thought he was crazy. Lily's eyes widened as her hand made its way to her mouth. James winced…oh yeah…he pissed her off, He thought. "A-are you mad…Lily I swear…I didn't…I mean...I couldn't help what I saw! "He said quickly, praying she wasn't going to hurt him. Lily sat up suddenly, pure shock written on her face as she stared at him.  
  
"N-No I'm not mad…I saw the same vision…" she said lightly. James opened his mouth, and shut it again.  
  
"Y-You w-what?" Now it was him that was stuttering. That did not just…oh yes, it did happen! The two sat in silence, staring in awe at each other. After about five minutes, Lily spoke up.  
  
"What do you suppose it means…?" she half whispered. James looked away, then straight in her eyes. His mind took control, hid thoughts taking control.  
  
"I-I think it's showing us something we neglected to see…" He said in a whisper. Instantly he blinked, he couldn't believe he said that! Lily's eyes widened. She was at a loss for words for the first time in her life when talking to James. He felt bad, he must've made her uncomfortable again. "Lily I…" He started, but his voice drained out, at loss for words.  
  
"Y-Yah…?" she mumbled slightly, looking up. James blushed and looked away, turning red.  
  
"N-nothing…" He said quietly. Both their heads snapped up as Remus came in, looking like he just got the best Christmas present he's been wanting since he was three. He literally danced over to James and pulled him up and danced with him. Lily couldn't help but bite her lip, trying to avoid from laughing. A few giggles forced themselves out. James pushed him off thinking he'd gone mad.  
  
"What the hell man?" He asked, though in a playful tone. Remus had a light lip mark on his cheek, and his own lips were a darker red than normal.  
  
"Julia!" Remus said dreamily as he fell backward on the couch in a daze. James laughed.  
  
"Ah-ha! You hooked up!" He laughed in a joking tone. James winced. "Shit take a shower…you smell like her!' He whined. Remus chucked a pillow at him and turned to talked to Peter who just showed up. James sat down and ducked the pillow, landing in Lily's lap. Lily gasped and gripped the end of the chairs tightly, and threw a pillow back at Remus. James turned a beat red and sat up. "Thanks…er…sorry" He said. Lily was silent, but burst out laughing. This looked totally absurd to her. If anything, it should be the other way around. James laughed too, seeing her point and stood up. He slowly picked her up and sat down on the chair. "Better?" He asked cheerfully, like today was his birthday. Lily blushed even more. She was sitting on his lap! This was NOT the James she was used to.  
  
"No, not really, if anything I liked it better the other way," Lily said with a laugh. James put on a challenging smile.  
  
"Well that can be arranged you know…" He said evilly. Lily raised an eyebrow and snorted while shaking her head.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." She said blankly. James took that as a challenge. He suddenly pulled her to the floor, him pinning her wrist above her head and started to tickle her, laughing insanely. Lily laughed out loud as she thrust her hips upward on reflex as she kicked her legs violently. James hid his gasp as she thrusted her hips against his, arousing him greatly, though he was able to control his lower half. My god…I'm NOT getting turned on because of Lily…He thought. He just laughed more and didn't stop tickling, her attempts to make him stop not working. Lily continued this ritual but tried to roll from side to side, trying to free herself. "No, No! JAMES! S-Stop it!" Lily yelled through laughs. "JAMES! C-C'mon!" She whined as she continued to kick.  
  
Peter and Remus were now reading silently in the boys' dorm. Their eyes bulged, nearly out of their sockets as they heard Lily cry out James's name. They exchanged glances, their eyes still wide as they went back to their books.  
  
James laughed more and he didn't stop.  
  
"I think you like this…I guess I'll never stop…" He said wickedly. Lily whined as she gave the puppy dog look, her lower lip out as she started to pretend sob. James placed his forehead on hers and made a whining noise before pulling away.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll stop…" He said in a "darn" type way. He let her wrist go. If he thinks getting close to me is gonna make me stop what I'm about to do…heh… Lily laughed to herself as she toppled down on top of him and started tickling his sides. James eye's widened as he burst into laughter, his eyes watering up as he tried to fight her off.  
  
"N-No! LILY I WAS PLAYING!.…SHTI STOP! DAMNIT LILY!" He screamed, laughter feeling the room. Lily laughed at his reaction as she slid her hands down to his knees and squeezed. She was going to find every spot that tickled him, and continue. James hollered in laughter and viscously bucked his hips up trying to push her off, kicking, and failing. Lily's eyes widened, she was nearly thrown off by his wriggling, but securely fastened her foot under a chair as she moved up to his stomach, and lightly, very lightly with her nails, moved them around. When she did this to Varciel it got her EVERY time. James gasped and pulled away from her in a blink of an eye, holding his stomach, redder than before. Damnit! He thought. That wasn't a tickle spot…it happened to be his greatest weak spot! His body trembled as he tried to smile. From pulling away so fast, Lily fell onto her back with a yelp. She sat up and shook her head.  
  
"Whoa…" said head as she placed a hand on her head. She looked up at James. "Jesus, did it tickle that much?" She asked. James choked.  
  
"Uh…y-yeah.." He said with a quiver. Lily smiled evilly as she leaped forward pinning James's hands on the wall as she sat on his legs to keep him from kicking. Her hand made its way to her stomach once more as she began to tickle it once more. James's eyes widen as he yelped and tried to push her off to no avail. He felt his body shooting in jolts, and a tiny moan escaped his lips as he forced himself to remain calm. His eyes, not listening to his mind, fluttered closed. Lily immediately stopped. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It doesn't sound like it tickles much…" she said timidly. James's eyes shot open as he scooted away from her. "Lily…" He sighed. Slowly he sat down and played with a piece of his shoelace. What could he tell her…it was a turn on…a weak spot...he liked it!? No! NOT HAPPENING! He slowly ran through his hair and kept them their. He was confused. A minute ago they were just playing around…but after awhile, James started to enjoy the touching and the physical reaction. He wished he didn't…he felt like he was using her…but he would never! "Lily I didn't know you were going to do it again…I just didn't want to tell you…. But you did…and well…I can't help it…It's a weak spot…I didn't ask you to do it…so I was surprised…I didn't realize…" His voice trailed off. He felt guiltier by the moment. "P- Please…. Understand…" He said quietly, looking up with scared and hurt eyes. He thought…just maybe…she'd see what she was doing and continue…liking his reaction…and then…NO! James shook his head free of the thoughts. This was LILY for Christ's Sakes…she hated him! Lily blinked. She shivered just the slightest at the remembrance of what Lucius did with her ear. Out of nowhere, Lily started laughing.  
  
"You think I'm really going to be mad at you for that?" She said confusingly while laughing. James looked puzzled.  
  
"W-what? You're not upset...?" He said incredulously. Lily slapped his forehead.  
  
"Can you say der?" She said sarcastically as she shook her head. James blushed deeply.  
  
"Well…it did get you to stop..." He said with a laugh. HA! He thought. Lily snorted once more as she pinned him down once again and ran her nails across his stomach. James gulped and felt his whole body tense, and he couldn't stop the slight moan that formed in his throat.  
  
"L-Lily….w-what are y-you doing?" He asked nervously. He was confused…yes he wanted this bad…but was she playing with him. Lily smiled as she put both hands and continued in a circular motion.  
  
"Well what does it look like…" She said temptingly with a laugh. James couldn't answer though, he was in bliss. His tried to grip the wall as he felt himself losing control. He gasped with a groan and leaned his head against the wall, his fingertips drawing circles in on Lily's skin. He wanted to at least let her feel what she was doing to him. Lily cringed as bit her lip as she pushed slightly harder on his skin. She totally collapsed onto him, moaning slightly. She couldn't control the fact that anyone who touched or got near her ear or neck, she was theirs. To her this wasn't fair, it was James Potter! Well maybe he could be nice for once…James took this opportunity and moved so she was against the wall. He looked into her eyes and brushed her lip softly, but that wasn't enough. Soon, he was lightly nuzzling her neck with his lips, leaving soft kisses slowly. Next he'd nibble on her skin, enjoying her whimpering and slowly he ran his tongue over her. Adrenaline hit his body full force at the taste of her skin.  
  
He immediately wanted more and covered her skin with his mouth and needingly sucked on her skin. He drained a section of it's taste before raising a little higher and sucking on a new piece of skin, his hands rubbing the other side of her neck. He moaned in the process, the taste taking all of his senses and throwing them into whack. Lily's eyes were shut. Her lips tingled just the slightest when he brushed them lightly against hers. She ran her hand down his arm and the other played in his messy hair as her lips pulled into a smile. He moaned slightly, pulling her closer as her slid his tongue across the smooth urface of her lower lip, his hands entangled with hers. Lily let out a small moan as she gripped his hand tightly. James took this chance and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, almost afraid, and waited to see what she was going to do. Lily smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and messaged his tongue lightly with hers. Not being able to help himself, James moaned loudly and pressed his full body into hers, his hands grazing her neck. Lily smiled as she slipped away lightly and slowly walked to the girl's dorm room, totally leaving James hanging.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in the girl's dorm, Varciel fell to the bed and let two fresh tears fall. She wanted the feel of him gone, but everytime she closed her eyes she could see him. She didn't want to be alone, and felt herself tense up when Sirius went to leave, but she couldn't find her voice…only a whimper came from her throat. Sirius turned around and blinked. "Is there anything you need?" he said softly. Varciel wanted scream YES! Yes I want you stay here, but her voice was too low and it hurt to speak. She lifted her hand, reaching out to him. It may be Sirius…but she wanted someone to stay with her, and he did save her. Sirius smiled. She reminded him of a three-year old at the moment, reaching out for a toy or something she wanted. He went over and hugged her, smiling. Varciel wrapped her arms tightly around him, shutting her eyes, her body still shaking. . "Aww….poor baby…" he laughed slightly as he brought her into his lap and rocked her slightly.  
  
"D-don't go…" She whispered, not wanting to be free from his embrace. He held her tighter, burying his face in her hair.  
  
"I won't…" he said with a slight laugh. Varciel let out a quivering breath of relief and curled into a ball in his lap, snuggling against him. She shut her eyes and held onto his shirt, one hand on his chest. She knew this was Sirius and she shouldn't' be doing this, but she felt safe and didn't want to be alone. She felt like a child wanting her mother, vulnerable and fragile. Varciel shut her eyes and tried to free her mind of the events, and forgot the fact that this was Sirius she was cuddling up to. "Man I never thought you took a break from being Ice queen…" he joked as he leaned back on the head post. Varciel knew he was joking, but she wanted him to know. She slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Please…don't call me that…" She whispered, looking him straight in the eye. She was too weak to fight…but she wished he could she how much it hurts when he says those things.  
  
"I'm a free person to say what I want," he said cheerfully as a song popped in his head. His head bobbed lightly to the beat as he looked at the left wall, staring off. Varciel wasn't in the mood for playing though…this was her only chance. She grabbed Sirius's chin and made him look into her eyes. Her voice was only a whisper, but she was steady and serious.  
  
"I only asked you that because…. because…" She sighed. "Just…do you know how bad it hurt me?" She finally asked. She slowly climbed out of his lap and crawled to the corner of the bed, turning her back to him and bringing her knees up to her chin and staring out the window, waiting to see if he'll leave like he always does. He blinked at her but didn't make an attempt to move. He was used to this. Girls always left him because he "wasn't serious enough." There was not much he could do about it, it was his personality and he wasn't about to change it. Varciel stared at him unbelievingly as she crawled out of his lap and to the corner of the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. Slowly she turned to him. She couldn't help but shiver, she was cold now that she left the warmth of his arms.  
  
"Do you really think I'm an ice queen" she asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Yes, that's all you've ever been to me, so I'm not changing." He said seriously. Liz bowed her head.  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be that way…I guess… I've just started realizing that I'd like to have you not hate me…but…" She shook her head, not wanting to go into it. "Thank you for holding me…and saving me..." She said almost too low for him to hear. She wished she didn't want him to like her…she wished she still hated him…it would be easier that way!  
  
"I don't hate you. I just think you're a bitch. James and Remus are bitches too." He said sarcastically, laughing at his own joke. Varciel put on a fake smile and laughed, though pain showed in her eyes.  
  
"I…I'm gonna take a shower…but thank you for staying with me…" Varciel said softly and hugged him before grabbing her pajamas and headed out the door to the showers. Once there, she let the water drown out the sound of her soft crying. She cried because she was scared of Kevin…she felt used…and she hurt because of Sirius…she'd always feel for him, but she needed to let it go…he was too far out of reach. Sirius blinked and shrugged as he stepped out into the common room. This had all happened the same moment James and Lily were having their little moments, and Remus went senile. His eyes widened as he blinked several times. I did not see Lily on his lap… Sirius thought. He walked back into the girls dorm and shut the door. He opened it five seconds later and they were still there. He slammed it shut and laid on Varciel's bed, playing with a bright yellow bunny. Varciel finished her shower, but found she had dirty pajamas.  
  
"Damn…" She sighed and walked back into the girl's dorm in only a towel. She froze at what she saw. Here she was…IN A TOWEL…and Sirius is laying right there…on her bed…and not one other person was there. Varciel shut her eyes, but when she reopened them, it was the same as before. Slowly she shut the door, just so he knew she was back. Sirius had, fortunately to Varciel, not seen her. He was too preoccupied with making the bunny dance and walk. Slowly, Varciel walked over to the bed, her clothes in her trunk. She leaned over and looked down at him. "Sirius…" She said, more to herself than to him. Sirius immediately stopped. His head didn't move but his eyes looked up at her.  
  
"You disturbed me and bunny's moment…" he said in a childish voice. Varciel smiled and stood straight.  
  
"I see…you saw James and Lily I'm guessing…?" She said with a smile, though inside she wanted to run and never turn back. Varciel looked down at herself, the towel barely covering the swell of her chest, and turned deep red. "Um…" She said nervously. Sirius wasn't those kind of guys who'd look at stuff like that, though. Sirius looked up at her and blinked.  
  
"Yes I did, I'm scared to go back out there, and what're you "Um"ing about?" he said simply. Varciel quickly looked away.  
  
"N-nothing..." She said, looking over at her trunk thinking if there are clean pajamas in there or not. Sirius smiled as he started playing with the bunny again. He hummed just the slightest "If I only had a brain" as he made the bunny walk.  
  
"Where'd you get this bunny? I like it! He's entertaining! I'll call him…" Sirius started as he thought of the first muggle movie that came to mind, Cast Away. "Wilson!" He said as he smiled and hugged the bunny protectively, trying to get Varciel to laugh or do something. Varciel eyed him before laughing. Varciel patted the bunny.  
  
"Well…I'm not as much of a fun owner as you…" Varciel leaned over and tapped his nose in a playful way. "So why don't you have it…" She said like she could care less, which was true. She smiled and went around the other side of the bed to get out her pajamas. "Shit..." She whispered. The only clean pajamas she had were her silk dress gown. She couldn't believe her luck! She slowly stood up, holding her gown close so he wouldn't see it was a silky dress-like thing. He jumped up and tackled her to the ground hugging her.  
  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He said repeatedly as he hugged her tighter. Varciel's yes widened as she blinked. Varciel, getting over her shock, laughed and hugged him back.  
  
"You're welcome…It's just a bunny…." She said with a giggle. She then realized her towel was sliding a little too far down. She immediately tried to tug it up, but Sirius's chest against hers made it difficult. Don't let him see! She silently begged. She was glad to make him so happy, but this was So unlike Sirius! Yet it was at the same time.  
  
"No! It's Wilson! Don't hurt Wilson's feelings…" Sirius said, glaring and pouting as he sat up and patted the bunny's head, as if it was offended. Varciel smiled weakly as she pulled up the towel in one quick movement.  
  
"I'm sorry….Take very good care of Wilson okay? He's one in a million!" She said with a smile. Varciel found a problem. Where were her pajamas? Her heart stopped when she saw they were right next to Sirius. Well just fucking knock me over with a feather! She thought bitterly. "Um…Sirius…could you uh…" She pointed to her nightgown. Sirius blinked and looked down. He was stepping just barely on the nightgown. He picked up his foot and continued to talk to the rabbit. He honestly didn't care what she wore or what she looked like. She obviously thought this though. Varciel took it and held it close, embarrassed. This was weird…it was Sirius….he was so cool with all of this…another fact that tells me he don't feel the way I do…She thought, once again coming to the conclusion Sirius could never have feelings for her. Varciel looked down and pulled her towel close and laughed. He just wouldn't stop with the bunny. "Should uh…you and Wilson get a room?" She asked seriously. Sirius looked up, blinked, and after a few seconds started to walk off toward the bathroom with the bunny, sniffling fakely and pouting.  
  
"I see how it is…you don't wike us…" Sirius said in a quivering voice, sarcastically. Varciel grabbed his arm and smiled, turning him around.  
  
"You have no idea how wrong you are…" She said in a joking tone, but inside she was drop dead serious. "You and Wilson can stay…no room…." She said. Sirius smiled as he jumped onto her bed and jumped up and down happily, singing "I'm a little teapot." Varciel's eyes widened as she blinked. "Oh…my…god…" She said in disbelief. "Hey you're messing up my bed!" She grabbed a pillow and let it connect with his face. "There you go…little teapot!" She said, bursting into a fit of giggles. Sirius totally dropped the bunny and cracked his knuckles while shaking his head.  
  
"You did NOT just throw that pillow at me…" he said evilly as he stepped to the ground and picked up a pillow. Varciel grabbed her wand and muttered a few things just as her nightgown appeared on her. Just as she opened her eyes she screeched as she became face to face with the pillow she had just thrown at Sirius. Sirius laughed as he sat down on the bed. He was immediately knocked off by Varciel, all you heard was a loud thunk hit the ground. The laughing immediately stopped. Sirius stood in a blink of an eye and cracked his neck. "Oh boy, you're gonna get it…" he sneered as he jumped over and tackled her down. He laughed devilishly as he stared down at her with a twinkle in his eye. Varciel gulped, almost afraid to find out what he was going to do.  
  
"Try me." She said simply, but in a daring tone. She wasn't afraid of him…*coughcough* His eyes widened as he stared down at her.  
  
"Ooo…so we got a tough guy here huh? So even if I do this…?" He said with an evil grin as he leaned down and kissed her neck once. Varciel gasped and shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip. Slowly she moved her neck so he couldn't kiss her.  
  
"Nope…not going to cut it..." she said firmly…he was NOT going to win this…never!  
  
"Oh I'll win this…" He said determined as he leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe. Varciel sucked in her breath. This was really happening…she thought. She held in a moan and let out a soft whimper, but she moved her neck again.  
  
"N-Nope…" She could tell she was almost done…but not yet! She still didn't think this was happening...I mean…this is Sirius here! She felt her neck tingling along with her ear, but she still challenged him. Sirius didn't give up JUST yet, he leaned down, picked a spot on her neck and lightly started to suck. This time…Varciel couldn't hold it. Her whole body flew as she moaned out loud, her eyes shut.  
  
"You win…" She whispered…not wanting him to stop…but not sure how much more she could take. Varciel bit her lip as she let herself go, but tried not to. She felt like pinning him down and blowing his mind, but her body was helpless underneath his. Although he heard her plea, he continued and held her tighter as sucked just a bit harder. He couldn't resist it, it was like a drug. He started, and now he had no desire, nor could he help it, to stop. Varciel felt her body tingle in pleasure and she ran her hands through his hair, gripping it lightly. Not being able to understand why, Varciel pressed her hips up against his, grinding hers into his. Varciel moaned in intense pleasure when she felt her lower body against hers. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and now, she wanted more. She couldn't seem to stop, and kept rubbing up against him, enjoying the fact that he was squirming.  
  
The feeling of someone on her neck, just like her best friend Lily, was the best to her. Sirius smiled as he pulled back stared directly into her eyes as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled as he leaned over until their lips were brushing, but not yet fully touching. He pecked her several times before catching her in a passionate kiss. She felt an overwhelming completeness fill her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew tiny designs with her fingertips along his nape, shivering in the process. Sirius stood, bringing Varciel with him, not braking the kiss just yet. He pulled her closer and cocked his head to one side as he nudged her lips lightly with tongue, not trying to rush anything. Varciel sighed inwardly and let her mouth open for him. She knew this was right…She was positive. Slowly, she ran her hands along his body, hoping to find his weak spot. He laughed at this while exploring every square inch possible of her mouth as his hands mimicked hers, wondering if there was something he passed up or missed. She smiled, running a trembling hand to his inner thigh quickly, just to see what happens, rubbing her tongue against his the whole time. They immediately pulled away as they heard Lily enter and scream.  
  
  
  
***  
  
AN: to be continued…thanks for those of you that review! 


	4. chapter four

I know I'm not supposed to do this but hell the accounts closed anyway. Last update. Since I got so many reviews for the last nerve I will rewrite it because there are plenty of mistakes and it doesn't have to be rushed through like it was.  
  
And because I got so many reviews is the reason I'm rewriting it. Look it up under Pen name Ranko Hibiki 15 oki doki? So, I hope my reviewers return to read the revised version of The Last Nerve. My sister and I wrote that together, and we were playing by ere but now I actually have a plot and it'll..go more smoothly. So.come back! I'm writing the first chapter as we speak!  
  
~*~Always~*~  
Ranko 


End file.
